


Emma Shannon-Pioneer

by Wendymypooh



Series: TYR-A Day In The Life Series [3]
Category: The Young Riders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Emma tries to teach a few of the riders how to garden.





	Emma Shannon-Pioneer

"My Pa held to the personal belief that each farmer has an obligation to every living, growing thing." Emma Shannon told Lou McCloud, Buck Cross, and Ike McSwain.   
Teaspoon Hunter, Stationmaster at the Pony Express station, had tasked the three riders to assist the housekeeper in planting the new garden. 

Emma crouched down and ran her hand through the upturned soil they'd all just spent the past hour preparing for the seedlings they were going to plant. 

"His love for the soil and for making things grow was the reason out farm was so prosperous. He had a set time to plant the different seedlings for the vegetables we grew every year. He taught it to me and now I'm going to teach it to you." 

"What do riders need to know about growing things?" Lou asked. "It isn't a useful tool like the ones that Teaspoon taught us. " 

"You aren't always going to be a rider, Lou," Emma said. "Someday you riders are going to be doing other things and it's important that you have skills besides riding and shooting." 

She straightened into a standing position and surveyed the garden patch. "We'll start with planting the corn and move on from there." 

Emma rifled through the vast pocket of her apron until she pulled out a packet of seeds marked 'corn'. "Follow me and watch closely." 

She started down the left side of the upturned ground. Lou, Buck, and Ike glanced at each other before following the housekeeper. Each doubted they'd ever need to know about growing things, but they weren't about to argue with Emma. Instead, they followed behind her and listened intently to her various instructions.


End file.
